


Wasting Time

by elle_stone



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best time to waste time is the weekend before a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set probably during season 2 or 3.

The best time to waste time is the weekend before a big test. There's no question. They have a big English exam on Monday, so they spend Saturday morning playing basketball and Saturday afternoon playing video games and Sunday morning at Chubbie's and Sunday afternoon—

"Do you think we should study?" Cory asks.

They're sitting on the floor of Cory's room, backs against the side of his bed. Shawn's stretched out his legs, his feet disappearing under Eric's bed, and Cory's planted his own feet on the floor, elbows resting on bent knees. They've been staring out into space for a while now, both silent. At Cory's words, Shawn turns to look at him, a long, searching look.

"No."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"You bored?'

Cory shrugs, wrinkles the side of his nose in that way that he has, doesn't want to admit it but he will. "Kinda."

Shawn isn't bored. He's been busy for the last half hour wondering what it would be like to kiss his best friend. It's not like he thinks this sort of thing a lot. He's just curious, has the time to consider it now, so why not. He wonders how different it would be from kissing a girl. What Cory's lips feel like, what his mouth tastes like. How he would react, after.

"Hey Cor?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna try something?"

Cory looks at him again, slowly raises an eyebrow. "I'm afraid," he says slowly, "to ask."

"Cory, come on," he says, and turns fully where he's sitting, legs drawn up behind him now, just slightly more in Cory's space than he was before. "Trust me." Then he smiles, the smile he breaks out at the end of the first date. He's not sure if it works with boys. But Cory smiles back, so he's optimistic. "It'll be fine."

"Well…what do you have in mind?"

Shawn can hear it in his voice that he's curious, the first tentative sign of life he's given through all this long, lazy afternoon. He might, maybe, even sound a little flirty. Or maybe Shawn's just imagining that, just hearing whatever encouragement he can.

He shrugs, hoping the gesture makes him look cool. He's never much cared about looking cool in front of Cory before, but won't stop to think what this means, if it's a sign of undue nervousness. He lifts up one corner of his mouth, like this is just some casual, easy thing.

"Something like this," he answers.

And leans in.

Cory doesn't pull away.

Just lets Shawn kiss him.

And kisses back.

On Monday, they both come to class completely unprepared, but that's nothing new. What's new is the way Cory looks at him, when he's walking back to his desk after handing in his paper, a sort of half smile, a secret shared between them. A weekend well spent.


End file.
